


Turn Back Time

by qunnyv19



Series: WRITING GIFT IDEAS [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst and Tragedy, Eventual Smut, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Horcruxes, M/M, Male Slash, Oneshot, Romance, Slow Burn, Time Travel, new timeline
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyv19/pseuds/qunnyv19
Summary: Karena kekalahan dalam perang, Harry Potter berjanji untuk memperbaiki semuanya dan pergi ke masa lalu, untuk mengambil Horcrux-Horcrux yang tersisa. Di sana, ia bertemu Tom yang berbeda. — Tom/Harry;fanfiction for Rey.





	Turn Back Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HikariChrysant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariChrysant/gifts).



**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling.

.

**Turn Back Time**

∞

 **HARRY POTTER FANFICTION**  
a fanfiction written by Qunny Victoria  
2019

**{Tom Riddle/Harry Potter}**

∞

**_chapter i_ **

.

Harry merasakan pandangannya mengabur, kemudian ledakan beruntun yang memekakkan telinga. Hidungnya menangkap aroma anyir darah dan debu yang mengelilingi atmosfer di sekitar.

“Jangan bergerak,” bisik seseorang dengan suara yang sangat pelan, Harry nyaris tak bisa mendengarya karena suara teriakan dan jeritan dan langkah-langkah kaki di tengah perang. Harry ingin sekali bangun dan menyerang, namun seluruh tubuhnya sangat sakit.

Kelopak matanya terasa luar biasa berat. Ia mengintip sedikit.

Sesuatu dilepas dari wajahnya, mantra _Oculus Reparo_ diucapkan, dan barang itu kembali diletakkan di wajahnya.

Oh, kacamatanya, karena ia mengerjap lagi dan seluruh penglihatannya menjadi lebih jelas.

“Bertahanlah.” Orang lain lagi yang berbicara kepadanya—ia mengenal suara Hermione yang terpecah, memegang tubuhnya dan melemparkan sesuatu yang memercik di ... reruntuhan ... apakah itu perapian? Karena ada tangan-tangan lain yang melemparkan sesuatu yang kehijauan ....

“Harry, Harry, kau bisa mendengarku? Bertahanlah.”

Ia masuk ke dalam perapian itu dan seseorang menyebut Grimmauld Place.

Beberapa detik kemudian, kedua matanya bisa membuka lebih lebar dan menyesuaikan cahaya di sekitarnya, kemudian ia teringat apa yang terjadi.

Ini semua salahnya. Ia kira ia bisa mengakhiri semua ini, namun apa yang ia lakukan justru memperparah situasi. Tangannya mengalami tremor hebat sampai butuh seseorang untuk memegangnya dan menjaganya agar tetap stabil.

“Kalian seharusnya tidak menyelamatkanku,” ujar Harry, berusaha untuk terduduk di lantai. Di sekelilingnya terdapat anggota-anggota Orde Phoenix yang masih selamat dalam perang dan teman-temannya yang lolos dari Perang Hogwarts. “Aku yang menyerahkan diri dan membahayakan kalian semua.”

“Harry.” Minerva McGonagall mendekat kepadanya. “Dengarkan aku.”

“Profesor McGonagall, aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau ia tidak langsung membunuhku tapi malah menangkap yang lain—kupikir, kupikir kita semua bisa selamat ... maksudku, kalian bisa selamat jika aku tidak menyerahkan diri dengan begitu bodoh.”

“Pssh, Harry.” Suara Hermine terdengar di sebelah kirinya. Ia menoleh, melihat rambut Hermione yang lebih berantakan dengan debu dan darah. Wajahnya menampakkan kesedihan yang luar biasa. “Aku tahu—kami semua tahu kau tidak bermaksud begitu. Tadi Ron ... Ron ....” Hermione menarik napasnya panjang, berusaha untuk berbicara, namun tak ada lagi yang keluar. Ia jatuh terduduk. “Tidak apa-apa, Harry, kita semua masih berada di sini.”

“Beruntung _dia_ tidak ada di Malfoy Manor tadi,” gumam Arthur. “Dia sibuk menguasai Hogwarts.”

Harry terbatuk. Hermione memberikan segelas air kepadanya yang dihabiskan dengan sekali teguk.

“Kau sudah diserang berkali-kali dengan Kutukan Cruciatus, Harry, sehingga kau tidak sadar kalau kami sudah masuk ke dalam Malfoy Manor. Itu merupakan hal yang bagus, karena kalau kau tahu, Kau-Tahu-Siapa bisa membacanya dari pikiran Harry dan serangan kita akan gagal. Sekarang mereka yang telah membantu kita di Malfoy Manor pergi ke Hogwarts untuk membantu Profesor yang lain untuk mempertahankan Hogwarts,” tukas Kingsley. “Lalu, mengenai apa yang harus kita lakukan ....”

Minerva menoleh pada Kingsley. Kingsley terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

Harry melihat orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Hermione Granger. Kingsley Shacklebolt. Minerva McGonagall. Arthur Weasley. Percy Weasley.

“Ke mana Ron—“

Kepalanya terasa sakit.

“Ron berada di kamar,” sahur Arthur, “bersama Molly. Seharusnya baik-baik saja. Tadi dia kena serangan Bellatrix Lestrange, dan Molly langsung melawan Bellatrix.”

“Begini, kita tidak punya waktu lagi. Kita benar-benar terdesak.” Minerva menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya. “Rencana yang sudah kubicarakan dengan Kingsley tadi ....”

“Itu benar-benar berbahaya, Minerva, bermain dengan waktu,” sanggah Arthur. “Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi di masa lalu dan apa pengaruhnya di masa depan.”

“Kita tidak bermain dengan waktu, kita hanya mengambil apa yang seharusnya diambil, dihancurkan, dan kita akan memenangkan peperangan ini, Arthur.”

Harry duduk tegak. “Apa yang kalian bicarakan?”

“Horcrux-horcrux itu, Harry. Sudah tiga yang dihancurkan oleh kita. Buku miliknya, cincin keluarga Gaunt yang dihancurkan Profesor Dumbledore, dan Nagini yang dipenggal kepalanya oleh Neville menggunakan Pedang Gryffindor. Maka yang tersisa adalah ....”

“Semua tiga barang peninggalan leluhur Hogwarts,” lanjut Hermione. “Piala Hufflepuff, Diadem Ravenclaw, dan Liontin Slytherin yang sampai saat ini tidak diketahui keberadaannya. Maka kemungkinan besar mereka ada di Hogwarts di masa lalu.”

“Kenapa kita tidak membunuh bayi Voldemort saja?”

Terdengar suara langkah kaki dan pintu yang terbuka. Harry menoleh, mendapati Ron yang berjalan dengan agak terpincang, namun air mukanya lebih segar dibanding Hermione. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada Harry, kemudian melanjutkan, “di masa lalu, kita bunuh bayi Voldemort, maka tidak ada jiwa-jiwanya sama sekali yang pernah dibagi.”

“Ronald Weasley, mesin waktu tidak berjalan seperti itu,” Kingsley menggeleng. “Horcrux tersebut sudah terlanjut dibuat di masa kini, dan jika kita membunuh bayi Voldemort, masih ada jiwa-jiwa Voldemort yang tersisa di masa yang sekarang. Lagipula, masa lalu itu tidak akan memengaruhi masa depan; kita hanya menciptakan kehidupan yang baru, lini masa yang berbeda dengan yang sekarang kita jalani.”

“Kalian ingin mengambil Horcrux itu di masa lalu dan menghancurkannya di masa kini,” Harry berkata, napasnya kini lebih stabil, detak jantungnya teratur. “Berarti kita harus mengetahui waktu yang tepat saat ketiga Horcrux itu di satu tempat yang bersamaan.”

“Itu mustahil untuk terjadi,” komentar Percy. “Tidak mungkin Kau-Tahu-Siapa begitu bodoh meletakkan ketiganya di tempat yang bersamaan, apalagi barang yang begitu penting yang bisa mengancam jiwanya.”

“Aku tidak mengatakan kalau kita harus mengambilnya sekaligus di tempat yang bersamaan,” jawab Minerva, merogoh sesuatu di sakunya.

“Tapi bagaimana?” tanya Percy heran. “Pembalik Waktu yang kita miliki, satu-satunya mesin waktu di Dunia Sihir, hanya bisa menempatkan orang di masa lalu selama lima jam, dan tidak boleh lebih atau suatu kekacauan akan terjadi. Apabila tidak di tempat yang bersamaan, maka akan sulit ... belum lagi bisa saja _dia_ melawan ....”

Minerva mengeluarkan Pembalik Waktu dari saku jubahnya; namun Pembalik Waktu itu bukan seperti apa yang mereka ketahui sebelumnya, melainkan berwarna keperakan dengan ukiran rumit di sekitarnya.

“Prototip Pembalik Waktu terbaru,” ujar Minerva, memperlihatkan barang tersebut kepada mereka semua. “Hanya ada satu di Dunia Sihir untuk sementara ini karena terus dikembangkan, namun sudah bisa berfungsi dengan baik. Pembalik Waktu ini tidak memberikan batas waktu bagi seseorang untuk pergi ke masa lalu, dan kapan mereka kembali ke sini.”

“Maka seharusnya kita bisa menjalankan rencana ini,” ucap Kingsley.

“Berarti kita harus membentuk tim ke sana—“ celetuk Hermione, dan dengan segera Minerva mengangkat tangannya kepada Hermione.

“Ada satu kekurangan, Miss Granger, dan ini bukan Pembalik Waktu yang sempurna. Pembalik Waktu yang sebelumnya bisa menampung lebih dari satu orang. Pembalik Waktu yang ini hanya bisa membawa satu orang hidup-hidup menjelajahi waktu.”

“Aku yang akan ke sana,” Harry menjawab dengan yakin. Ia berupaya berdiri, dan meskipun dua kali jatuh, akhirnya ia berdiri dengan tegak. “Aku akan memperbaiki semuanya. Lagipula sejak awal, ini adalah tentang aku dan Voldemort.”

Mereka semua menatap Harry. Menatapnya cemas, khawatir, terkejut.

“Harry,” panggil Hermione, namun Harry menggeleng.

“Harry Potter, kau sungguh-sungguh tidak akan mengambil keputusan yang nekat lagi,” keluh Ron. “Kau harus memikirkan ini matang-matang.”

Harry mengangguk. “Aku tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan, apa yang ada dalam pikirannya, dan kurasa ....”

“Tunggu, kalau Harry berada di masa lalu, apakah Voldemort tahu apa yang Harry lakukan di masa lalu?” tanya Arthur.

Hermione menggeleng. “Mr. Weasley, saat Harry ke masa lalu, portal pemikiran mereka akan tertutup karena Harry di masa yang berbeda, dan dia tidak akan bisa mengaksesnya untuk sementara waktu. Harry bisa menutup pikirannya sekarang sebab ia mempelajari Occlumency.”

“ _Please_ ,” pinta Harry, “biarkan aku melakukan sesuatu dengan benar. Untuk memperbaiki semuanya.”

Tak ada yang berbicara selama beberapa menit.

Setelahnya terdengar suara halus, kemudian secercah cahaya biru keperakan datang menghampiri mereka; berwujud seekor kuda.

Patronus Ginny Weasley.

Terdengar suara setelahnya, _“Hogwarts hancur. Profesor ditangkap. Ia akan melakukan pembunuhan masal.”_

Hermione jatuh terduduk.

“Kita tidak punya waktu lagi,” bisik Minerva.

.

.

.

 

 

 

**_chapter ii_ **

.

“Para penyihir-penyihir muda Hogwarts, selamat datang kembali.”

Tepuk tangan riuh terdengar di seisi ruangan Aula Besar di Hogwarts. Celoteh dan cekikikan memeriahkan suasana pada malam pertama di awal September 1943. Armando Dippet selaku Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts tersenyum kepada para Profesor yang berjejer di kanan dan kirinya, serta murid-murid yang sudah duduk berdasarkan Asrama masing-masing.

Pintu Aula Besar terbuka lebar-lebar, menampilkan barisan murid baru kelas satu yang baru saja akan menemui Topi Seleksi.

“Profesor Dippet,” panggil Profesor Dumbledore yang bangkit dari kursinya, “anak yang kumaksud itu sudah datang. Murid pindahan itu.”

Armando Dippet mengernyit. “Murid pindahan Durmstrang itu?”

Dumbledore mengangguk. “Dia menaiki kereta Hogwarts dan datang bersamaan dengan murid-murid baru. Kau harus bertemu dengannya sebentar sebelum Topi Seleksi.”

Dippet memikirkan hal itu sebentar, kemudian mengisyaratkan agar Aula Besar untuk tetap tenang. “Anak-anak sekalian, aku akan mengumumkan sesuatu yang lain dari Hogwarts, namun kalian harus menunggu sebentar. Aku berjanji tidak akan lama.”

Armando Dippet dan Albus Dumbledore meninggalkan Aula Besar dengan langkah yang bergegas.

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan berjubah Slytherin menatap kedua Profesor yang baru saja pergi dengan kedua mata cokelatnya yang tajam. Kedua tangannya saling menyilang di atas meja.

“Riddle? Apa yang kau pikirkan?”

Salah seorang gadis di sebelahnya bertanya dengan khawatir.

Tom Riddle tersenyum tipis. “Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya penasaran apa yang mereka ingin beritahu kepada kita.”

.

Harry menggosokkan kedua tangan dengan cemas.

Ia tentu tahu bahwa ia harus menjalani hal ini dengan tenang. Beberapa jam yang lalu, ia, Hermione, Ron dan Minerva McGonagall berada di stasiun kereta api King’s Cross peron 9 3/4, agar Harry bisa menaiki kereta Hogwarts pada bulan September tahun 1943.

“Kau yakin di sini tempatnya?” tanya Ron.

Harry mengangguk. “Di tahun keenam Riddle, dia bertanya kepada Profesor Slughorn mengenai Horcrux. Di titik itu aku akan menjadi orang kepercayaan Riddle dan membuat Riddle tidak curiga saat aku membawa semua Horcruxnya ke masa depan.”

“Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di kepalamu, Harry.” Hermione menggeleng-gelengkan frustrasi. “Jika saja ini benar-benar tidak darurat, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendiri.”

“Aku tahu.”

Harry menatap Profesor McGonagall, mengulurkan tangannya supaya bisa memutar Pembalik Waktu.

“Jaga barang ini baik-baik, Harry,” bisik Minerva, meletakkan benda tersebut ke telapak tangan Harry yang terbuka. “Sedikit saja kerusakan pada Pembalik Waktu dan kau tidak akan bisa kembali. Baik kau maupun dunia masa depan akan hancur.”

Harry mengangguk. Ia mengatakan Agustus 1943 dan menaiki kereta King’s Cross, menyamar sebagai salah satu murid Hogwarts, dan akhirnya menemui Dumbledore di ruangannya, mengaku sebagai kenalan Albus Dumbledore kepada staf yang lain.

Profesor Dumbledore tidak terlihat terkejut sama sekali atas kehadiran Harry.

“Kau telah tiba,” ujar Dumbledore, saat Harry muncul di depan meja kerjanya, yang membuat Harry sendiri nyaris terjatuh.

“Profesor Dumbledore, _sir_ , Anda mengenal saya?”

“Aku tidak mengenalmu saat ini, nak, tidak.” Dumbledore menggeleng, ada senyum jenaka di wajahnya. “Tapi aku tahu suatu saat kita akan bertemu di saat-saat yang mengejutkan. Kutebak, kau dari masa depan?”

Harry menggeleng, kemudian mengangguk. Ya, satu-satunya orang yang bisa Orde Phoenix percaya saat ini adalah Albus Dumbledore. “ _Sir_ , saya—kami ingin meminta bantuanmu. Tom Riddle adalah sumber kekacauan di masa depan, dan untuk mengalahkannya kami harus … menghancurkan Horcrux.”

Tangan Dumbledore terangkat. “Aku mengerti. Kau butuh istirahat dan penyamaran yang lebih baik.”

Harry tidak menyamar sama sekali. Ia datang apa adanya dengan kacamata bulat dan rambut hitam berantakan.

Albus Dumbledore mengayunkan tongkatnya dan melepaskan kacamata Harry. Sesaat, Harry merasa penglihatannya amat buram. Namun Dumbledore menjentikkan jarinya sekali lagi, ada sesuatu yang dingin dipasang di bola mata Harry, dan Harry bisa melihat lebih jernih dibanding sebelumnya.

“Lensa kontak transparan, nak, sangat berguna untuk menggantikan kacamata di hidupmu. Ah, ya,  Tom Riddle …,” Dumbledore menggumam, menyatukan jari-jari tangannya di atas meja. Dumbledore menarik napas panjang. “Apa ia berhasil membuat Horcruxnya?”

“Tujuh, _sir_.”

Dumbledore menggelengkan kepala lagi. “Aku tidak akan mengubah namamu di sini, Harry Potter. Namamu tetaplah Harry Potter, karena tidak ada yang mengenalmu di sini, kecuali salah satu keturunan Potter—yang telah lulus—yang menganggapmu sepupu jauhnya. Aku hanya perlu satu hal: konsistensi.”

Harry mengangguk. “Terima kasih banyak, Profesor—“

Dan di sinilah Harry sekarang, berdiri dan berjalan mondar-mandir tak tentu arah di ruangan Profesor Dumbledore. Saat ia baru saja ingin duduk di salah satu kursi, pintu mengayun terbuka, menampakkan Albus Dumbledore dan Armando Dippet yang baru saja tiba.

“Kematian ayah dan ibunya membuatnya harus berpindah lokasi dan kini tinggal dengan salah satu kerabat terdekat di London,” jelas Dumbledore kepada Dippet. “Kebetulan aku kenal dengan bibinya, dan untuk melanjutkan pendidikan sihir Potter, kita bisa membantu ….”

Dippet menanyainya beberapa hal, tapi tidak ada rasa curiga sama sekali. Dippet sudah sangat memercayai Dumbledore. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Dippet pun dijawab Harry dengan lancar.

“Baiklah, Harry Potter, kau akan mengikuti Topi Seleksi Hogwarts setelah anak-anak baru selesai. Baru kali ini, seribu tahun dalam sejarah, Hogwarts menerima murid baru di tengah-tengah tahun ajaran.” Ia mengangguk pada Dumbledore. Dumbledore membungkukkan tubuhnya kepada Dippet, lalu mengerling kepada Harry.

.

“Anak-anak …,” seru Armando Dippet, merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar saat Topi Seleksi selesai dengan anak baru terakhir yang disortir ke dalam Asrama Ravenclaw. “Kita sudah menyaksikan penyihir-penyihir muda yang masuk ke dalam keluarga baru mereka. Tahun ini tidak hanya Hogwarts kedatangan murid-murid baru tahun pertama, Hogwarts juga menerima penyihir yang sudah berpengalaman dan akan melanjutkan pendidikannya di sini.”

Bisik-bisik terdengar. Sejak kapan Hogwarts menerima murid pindahan? Beberapa mulai berdiskusi dengan suara kencang, sampai akhirnya Armando Dippet menegur dan kembali berbicara.

“Mari kita sambut.”

Harry Potter berjalan dengan langkah tegap dari pintu Aula Besar dan menyusuri lorong Aula Besar. Kilas balik, ia merasa seperti hari pertama ia akan diseleksi oleh si Topi. Namun kini ia sudah mengenal seluk beluknya; ia mengetahui apa yang harus ia lakukan dan apa yang ia hadapi.

Sepasang matanya melihat sekeliling; memindai meja demi meja sampai akhirnya kumpulan jubah berwarna hijau terlihat olehnya.Paling ujung, seperti biasa. Ia melihat orang-orang di sana ….

Tom Riddle, ada di sana, dengan wajah serius menatap Harry.

Harry segera memalingkan muka.

“Selamat datang di Hogwarts,” ujar Armando Dippet, mempersilakan Harry untuk duduk. “Topi Seleksi akan menyeleksimu masuk ke asrama mana, untuk melanjutkan pendidikanmu di sisa-sisa tahun terakhir di Hogwarts.”

Harry mengangguk. Ia meletakkan topi itu di kepalanya, yang tidak lagi merosot saat pertama kali tubuhnya terlampau kecil untuk menerima topi tersebut.

“ _Uh, Harry Potter_ ,” ucap Topi Seleksi di kepalanya, “ _apa yang kau lakukan, datang lagi ke masa lalu untuk menjalani seleksi?”_

“Ada yang harus kulakukan, jadi tolong bantu aku,” pinta Harry dengan suara hati kecilnya.

 _“Bagaimana aku bisa membantumu?”_ tanya Topi Seleksi. _“Aku hanyalah suara dan topi yang tidak bisa melakukan apa pun, jika ada hal-hal besar yang ingin kau lakukan_.”

“Penilaianmu waktu itu. Penilaianmu berpuluh-puluh tahun ke depan, mengenai Asrama mana yang harus kupilih. Ya, akan kupilih itu sekarang.”

 _“Oh, menarik,”_ kikik si Topi, “ _sepertinya aku tahu ke mana arah kau pergi, baiklah_ … SLYTHERIN!”

Ada hening yang sangat memekakkan telinga di Aula Besar selama lebih dari sepuluh detik. Untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan, Dumbledore yang berdiri terlebih dahulu dan memberikan tepuk tangan meriah, disusul oleh Dippet dan guru-guru lainnya.

Dippet memberikan Harry jubah Hogwarts barunya, dengan logo Slytherin yang terpasang di dada. Aneh, karena selama enam tahun Harry selalu memakai warna merah Gryffindor; namun ini harus ia lakukan untuk kepentingan masa depan.

Anak-anak Slytherin menatapnya aneh dan sinis. Beberapa bahkan memelototi Harry. Harry memasang wajah datar sampai akhirnya ada suara yang tak jauh darinya.

“Hei, Potter.”

Harry mendongak. Wajah tampan Riddle dan suaranya yang khas terdengar dari tempat Harry berdiri.

“Duduk di sini,” ujar Riddle, menyisakan satu tempat kosong di sebelahnya.

Harry mengangguk, dalam hati merasa waspada.

Tom Riddle terlihat sangat menawan dengan rupa yang menarik dan sikap yang terlihat terlalu sempurna, tak ada celah, dan tersusun rapi. Tidak heran Profesor Armando Dippet tertipu dengan semua tipu muslihatnya. Harry duduk di sebelahnya dengan memberi sedikit jarak.

“Nah, sekarang, waktunya kita makan!”

Armando Dippet menepukkan tangannya, seketika makanan-makanan muncul di meja makan Aula Besar Hogwarts, kerja keras para Peri Rumah.

“Jadi, darimana kau berasal?” tanya Riddle, mulai mengambil bebek panggang yang tampak di depannya. “Maksudku, sekolah lamamu.”

“Institut Durmstrang,” jawab Harry singkat. Melihat makanan-makanan Hogwarts mengingatkannya kembali akan Ron dan Hermione, serta teman-temannya yang lain, yang entah masih hidup atau tidak. Dengan pemikiran itu Harry tersadar kembali dan berdeham. “Maaf, aku belum tahu namamu.”

“Riddle,” sahut Tom dengan pisau yang berada di tangan, siap mengoyak daging. “Tom Riddle.”

Harry mengangguk. “Senang berkenalan denganmu, Tom.”

Tom menoleh kepadanya, senyum yang terpahat muncul di wajahnya. “ _The pleasure is mine_.”

Terdengar denting garpu dan pisau serta celotehan para murid. Beberapa masih melirik pada Potter dengan canggung dan sinis, namun melihat Harry sedang berbicara dengan Tom Riddle—salah satu yang paling disegani dari mereka—maka tak ada satu pun orang yang berbicara kepada Harry.

“Ah ya, aku baru ingat,” tandas Harry saat ia baru saja menelan jus labunya. “Sepertinya Profesor Dippet tadi menyebut namamu … oh, ada tempat tidur yang kosong di kamarmu. Jadi aku akan tidur di sana.”

Tom mengangkat alisnya, memikirkan sesuatu, kemudian mengangguk. “Tidak masalah. Memang ada satu tempat tidur yang kosong.”

“Hei, Potter.”

Salah seorang anak Slytherin menepuk bahunya. Nyaris Harry ingin menepisnya, namun ditahan demi kepentingan misi.

“Aku pernah mendengar marga Potter, dan keluarga Potter bukannya memang tinggal di Inggris? Kenapa keluargamu bisa berada di Eropa Utara sana?”

“Keluarga jauh dari Potter,” sahut Harry singkat, menatap tajam laki-laki tersebut. Wajah pemuda itu mengingatkannya pada wajah menyebalkan milik Malfoy. “Dan kau adalah ….”

“Peter Malfoy,” angguk pemuda itu.

 _Sudah kuduga_ , ujar Harry, kemudian saat menoleh, ia bisa merasakan pandangan Tom Riddle yang menusuk dan menembus matanya.

.

“Semoga kerasan di sini,” ujar Tom, tersenyum pada Harry. “Tentu suasananya berbeda dengan Durmstrang.”

Harry mengangguk. “Pendidikannya tak jauh berbeda, kuharap.”

“Apa saja yang kau dapatkan dari Durmstrang?” tanya Tom, saat teman-teman sekamar mereka sudah tidur, dan kini hanya mereka berdua yang ada di tempat tidur yang bersebelahan, mengobrol selayaknya teman lama.Lampu di antara nakas mereka menyala dengan tidak terlalu terang; cukup untuk mereka berdua, namun tidak mengganggu teman-teman lain yang sedang tertidur.

Rasa haus akan pengetahuan dan ingin tahu apa yang ada di dunia luar membuat Tom tetap terjaga semalaman; begitu juga Harry, dengan alasan yang sepenuhnya berbeda.

Harry tetap terjaga karena ingin mengawasi pergerakan Tom Riddle dan ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda itu di kegiatannya sehari-hari.

“Banyak ilmu … yang kurasa, memang beberapa kurikulum berbeda dari Hogwarts,” jawab Harry, kemudian ia menambahkan, “aku lelah, Tom, untuk hari ini. Kurasa kita akan melanjutkan percakapan kita besok.”

Tom mengangguk. “Maaf aku sudah mengganggu waktu tidurmu.” Raut wajahnya datar, bibirnya tertarik dari ujung ke ujung, namun tak ada sinar ramah sama sekali di sorot matanya. “Memang seharusnya kita beristirahat, karena besok adalah hari pertama untuk memulai tahun ajaran baru.”

Harry tidak sepenuhnya berbohong. Ia benar-benar kelelahan dengan apa yang terjadi sampai saat ini: kekalahan mereka di perang melawan Lord Voldemort, teman-teman yang di ambang hidup dan mati, lalu _pembunuhan masal_ yang dikatakan Ginny … apakah mereka bisa mencegahnya? Apakah Harry mempunyai cukup waktu untuk semua itu?

Tangannya menyusup ke dalam saku celana, di mana ia meletakkan Pembalik Waktu yang sangat berharga. Ia mempunyai tempat penyimpanan di kopernya, namun untuk hari ini, ia ingin memegangnya terlebih dulu dan menyimpannya di tempat yang bisa ia kendalikan.

.

Tom Riddle tidak tidur semalaman penuh.

Kepalanya memikirkan sejarah keluarganya dan kini ia penasaran dengan keluarga ibunya.

Apa yang ibunya lakukan sehingga bisa meninggalkannya sendirian, terlantar, dan meninggal bersama anak yang baru lahir?

Kedatangan anak baru itu, Potter, membuatnya terdistraksi selama beberapa jam. Namun setelahnya ia berpikir lagi mengenai keluarga ibunya, serta kemungkinan Horcrux yang bisa dibagi menjadi beberapa jiwa … enam, tidak … ia akan membagi tubuhnya menjadi tujuh bagian, dan angka tujuh merupakan angka paling magikal; paling hidup yang pernah ia temui, dan membawa keberuntungan baginya.

Cahaya mulai mengintip dari sela-sela tirai jendela, kemudian Kiell Hiddleston, salah satu teman sekamarnya, membuka gorden semakin lebar agar sinar matahari masuk ke dalam kamar mereka.

Tom hanya tersenyum melihat Kiell yang terkejut melihat Tom sudah duduk di sana daritadi, tidak bergerak sedikit pun.

Tom Riddle akhirnya berdiri untuk merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang agak kaku. Ia sudah memikirkan semalaman, dan ia akan ke perpustakaan lagi hari ini untuk mencari tahu mengenai Horcrux. Apabila buntu, ia bisa bertanya kepada Profesor Slughorn. Ah, semuanya memang sangat menyenanginya … tidak ada yang bisa membantah permintaan murid tercerdas dan tercermat di Hogwarts, kecuali Profesor Dumbledore.

Mengingat nama itu membuat darahnya sedikit panas.

“Riddle?”

Tom menoleh.Harry sudah bangun dan mengerjapkan matanya.

“Aku lupa, ada kelas apa kita hari ini?”

Tom memberikan Harry salinan perkamen jadwalnya, kemudian ia mengatakan bahwa ia perlu ke kamar mandi. Harry mengangguk, memerhatikan punggung Tom yang berjalan menjauh. Tanpa sadar tangannya sudah mencengkeram perkamen itu sampai nyaris sobek.

.

Tom Riddle menyerahkan kartu tipis yang sudah ditandatangani oleh seorang Profesor kepada pustakawan Hogwarts. Lengkung bibirnya terbentuk sempurna di wajah; dan ada sinar mata yang begitu puas akan keberhasilannya untuk meminta akses ke seksi terlarang.

Walaupun, tentu saja, hal itu dengan mudah ia dapatkan karena semua Profesor menyukainya.

Kecuali satu orang, Albus Dumbledore.

Wanita dengan topi kerucut itu membetulkan letak kacamatanya, wajahnya bersemu merah karena ditatap Tom Riddle terus menerus. “Ya, kau boleh masuk ke sana,” katanya.

“Terima kasih,” sahut Tom, kemudian ia berjalan dengan hati-hati di antara rak-rak besar dan beberapa buku beterbangan yang ada di perpustakaan.

Tak pernah ia tidak kagum dengan keajaiban yang disuguhkan oleh Hogwarts; rumah pertamanya, rumahnya satu-satunya dan tidak ada yang boleh mengganggu kediamannya di sini.

Saat kakinya melangkah menuju salah satu rak buku-buku Seksi Terlarang, ia melihat siluet yang tak jauh berada di belakangnya. Dengan sangat perlahan, ia membalikkan badan, hanya untuk menemukan sosok tubuh jangkung dan rambut hitam berantakan yang berada di belakangnya, membaca buku berjudul Sihir-Sihir Hitam di Seluruh Dunia.

“Potter,” panggil Tom. Ia mengernyitkan dahi. “Sejak kapan kau di sini?”

“Mungkin beberapa menit yang lalu,” jawab Harry, membalikkan kertas-kertas tua buku itu dengan lambat. “Menemukan hal yang menarik di sini?”

Tom tersenyum. “Aku lagi mencari.”

Harry menutup buku di tangannya dengan keras sampai debu-debu dalam buku terlihat di udara. “Apa yang kau cari?”

“Aku ingin mencari tahu apa yang kau pelajari di Durmstrang, Harry Potter.” Nadanya begitu lembut, namun sorot matanya yang ambisius dan ingin tahu tidak melunak sama sekali. “Apa kau pernah mempelajari tentang Horcrux?”

Kepala Harry sedikit sakit saat mendengar hal itu. Ia kembali mengingat jiwa Voldemort yang berada di dalam tubuhnya, buku diari yang dihancukan dengan taring Basilisk, dan sekilas bayangan Neville yang memenggal kepala Nagini.

Tiga buah Horcrux lagi, dan semuanya bisa dipulihkan. Kesalahan-kesalahannya bisa diperbaiki, dan perjalanan dengan waktu ini tidak sia-sia.

“Aku mengenal satu orang,” ucap Harry pelan, “ia membelah jiwanya menjadi beberapa bagian, dengan yang kau sebut Horcrux itu.”

Ada kilat; seperti kilat puas dan haus yang tak terelakkan, dan Tom melangkah semakin dekat kepada Harry. Perpustakaan Seksi Terlarang sangatlah sepi pada saat itu; hanya mereka berdua, berhadapan, dengan rak-rak buku di sekeliling.

“Apa yang terjadi?”  tanya Tom. “Berapa bagian ia membagi jiwanya? Apa prosesnya sama?”

“Tom.”

Tom sedikit terkejut; wajahnya berubah untuk sepersekian detik. Ia tidak tahu bahwa Harry akan memanggilnya Tom.

“Mengapa kau ingin mengetahui ini?” Harry bertanya terang-terangan. “Apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan Horcrux-horcrux itu?”

“Kau yang berkata kepadaku kalau kau akan memberitahuku. Jadi tidak salahnya aku bertanya, bukan? Lagipula kau sudah mengetahui semuanya, Potter.”

Harry meletakkan buku Sihir-Sihir Hitam di Seluruh Dunia di tempatnya.

“Dia berhasil, Tom, membelah tubuhnya menjadi delapan bagian, termasuk dirinya sendiri yang sudah tidak memiliki rupa. Tapi tidak semuanya berjalan dengan lancar.” Harry melangkah lebih dekat lagi. Ia hanya berjarak lima sentimeter dari wajah Tom; ia bisa melihat iris cokelat Tom yang gelap dan hidungnya yang sempurna, serta bibir Tom yang membuka;

“Beritahu aku, Harry. Apa yang terjadi?”

“Jiwanya sudah semakin rapuh dan lemah karena terus terbagi, tak terlihat lagi fisik aslinya seperti apa, dan ia tak mempunyai perasaan yang sama lagi dengan manusia biasa.”

Tom menatap Harry dalam-dalam. “Kurasa, itu memang pilihannya untuk berbeda dari manusia biasa.”

Harry berbisik, “apa kau akan melakukan hal yang sama?”

Tom Riddle kini memberikan jarak dan melangkah mundur dari Harry. “Aku sedang mencari tahu, Potter, dan kurasa kau tidak cukup bodoh untuk melakukan hal yang bertentangan.”

“Tentu tidak. Aku mempercayaimu Tom,” ujar Harry ringan. Ia memberikan senyum tipis dan berbalik badan, melangkah pergi dari sana.

Tom tertegun. Dari dulu orang-orang melihat kemampuan dan kualitasnya sebagai penyihir muda yang hebat, namun tak pernah ia mendengar seseorang mengatakan kalau ia ‘percaya’ kepada Tom, benar-benar percaya sebagai pribadi; bukan untuk kemampuannya semata.

“Hei, Potter.”

Harry berhenti melangkah, namun tidak berbalik.

“Siapa Profesor yang memberimu izin masuk Seksi Terlarang?”

“Profesor Dumbledore.”

Dengan itu Harry berjalan keluar, langkah-langkahnya tenang.

.

Malam itu Harry menggunakan Jubah Gaibnya untuk mengikuti Tom yang keluar dari kamar asrama, setelah pura-pura tidur dengan selimut yang menyelimuti bantal dan guling yang disusun sedemikian rupa. Ia mengendap-endap, suara langkah kakinya teredam dengan mantra.

Tom Riddle berjalan dengan tongkat teracung, matanya memerhatikan sekeliling dengan saksama. Obor-obor yang menempel di lorong-lorong Hogwarts hanya menyindari dengan sinar redup. Hantu-hantu terkadang lewat dan memerhatikan Tom dengan dahi berkernyit. Tom hanya memberikan isyarat kepada mereka untuk diam, dan karena mereka semua sangat mengagumi Tom, mereka mengangguk patuh dan segera pergi dari sana.

Tom Riddle terus bergerak menuruni tangga dan menuju ruang bawah tanah, sampai akhirnya ia berhenti di depan sebuah pintu.

Harry, yang berada di belakangnya, menatap pintu itu dengan perasaan yang familier. Ruang Guru Ramuan. Kepala Asrama Slytherin.

Tom mengetuk pintu tersebut.

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok Horace Slughorn muda yang terlihat terkejut dengan kedatangan Tom Riddle.

“Ah, Tom,” sapanya, “aku tidak tahu bahwa kau akan bertamu semalam ini.”

“Maafkan aku, Profesor,” sahut Tom, raut wajahnya dipenuhi rasa bersalah. Harry melihat wajah Tom dengan penasaran, bagaimana seorang pemuda bisa dengan begitu sempurnanya selalu berpura-pura dan berekspresi, memiliki sifat terbalik dengan apa yang seharusnya menjadi sifatnya?

Tom melanjutkan, “aku tidak bisa menahan rasa ingin tahuku. Bolehkah aku masuk?”

"Tentu," sambut Profesor Slughorn dengan senang hati, sebab Tom Riddle merupakan salah satu murid favoritnya. "Tom, kau rajin sekali dan sangat ingin tahu mengenai Dunia Sihir."

 

Pemuda itu mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam ruangan Slughorn. Slughorn menjulurkan lehernya, menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan tak ada lagi orang lain di sekitar mereka, sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu dengan pelan.

 

Harry berdiri di sana depan pintu.

 

Ia tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya: Tom akan menanyakan mengenai Horcrux itu kepada Slughorn. Slughorn akan sejenak ragu apakah harus menjawab Tom atau tidak, namun Tom bersikeras mengatakan bahwa itu hanya murni keingintahuannya saja. Profesor Slughorn kemudian menjelaskan secara detail mengenai Horcrux dan bagaimana cara membuatnya sehingga dibagi-bagi menjadi berapa jiwa.

 

Dan Tom, keluar dari ruangan itu, akan tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya nanti.

 

Harry menarik napas panjang, tangannya menggenggam Pembalik Waktu di balik jubah.

 

Mereka semua akan baik-baik saja. Ia akan memperbaiki semuanya.

 

.

 

Tom keluar dari ruangan Horace Slughorn dengan kepala yang sibuk mengalkulasi probabilitas-probabilitas yang ada.

 

Benar kata Harry Potter, bahwa kemungkinan Horcrux itu benar bisa dibagi menjadi lebih dari satu jiwa, hanya saja Horace Slughorn mengaku ia tidak pernah menemui atau mengenal penyihir yang membagi jiwanya menjadi delapan bagian.

 

Ada satu sisinya yang bertentangan, bahwa ia tidak percaya dengan Harry Potter. Baru beberapa hari Potter berada di Hogwarts, dan ia sudah mendapat izin ke Seksi Terlarang oleh satu-satunya Profesor yang paling ia benci: Dumbledore.

 

Ia melangkah keluar dan menoleh ke samping.

 

Tangannya mengacungkan tongkat sihir. Namun tak ada orang di belakangnya.

 

Tom berjalan cepat meninggalkan ruang bawah tanah. Tongkat sihir tak pernah dilepaskan olehnya.

 

.

 

Tom memikirkan perkataan Harry di perpustakaan tadi, bagaimana Harry mempercayainya; atas pribadinya, bukan atas kemampuannya. Harry Potter. Anak itu begitu aneh, muncul tiba-tiba dan mengetahui segalanya tentang Horcrux.

Dumbledore juga terlihat akrab dengan anak itu.

Kini kepalanya menoleh ke tempat tidur di sebelahnya. Hanya terlihat selimut yang tebal dengan apa yang terlihat seperti tubuh Harry di dalam.

Tom seakan tersadar, bahwa Harry berada di dalam Seksi Terlarang perpustakaan mungkin bukanlah sebuah kebetulan, dan mungkin saja Dumbledore sudah terlalu lama curiga kepadanya, sehingga menyuruh Harry untuk membuntutinya—

Kedua kaki Tom menapaki lantai, tangannya menyentuh selimut tebal di tempat tidur Harry.

“Potter.”

Selimut terbuka, menampilkan sosok Harry yang mengerjapkan mata. “Kenapa kau membangunkanku di …” Harry memicingkan matanya ke jam terdekat, “… tengah malam seperti ini?”

“Kupikir kau belum tidur,” sahut Tom, kemudian menyimpan tongkat sihirnya dan meletakkannya di atas nakas. Apa yang ia pikirkan adalah kemungkinan Harry mengikutinya ke tempat Profesor Slughorn tadi dan belum kembali ke kamar.

Namun seandainya ia dibuntuti, ia akan tahu.

Tom tahu bahwa ia lebih cerdas dibanding anak-anak seangkatannya.

“Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?” tanya Harry, wajahnya tampak lebih segar dari awal tadi. Tom memerhatikan sepasang mata itu, dan menyuarakan apa yang ada di dalam kepalanya.

“Apa kau bisa melihatku dengan jelas?”

Harry mengangkat alisnya. “Apa?”

“Sebelumnya kau memakai lensa kontak?”

Tentu Harry terkejut dengan pertanyaan tersebut, karena ia yakin bahwa lensa kontak transparan yang diberikan oleh Profesor Dumbledore berkualitas sangat tinggi dan menyerupai bola mata.

“Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan apa pun darimu, Tom.” Harry tertawa kecil. Tangannya menggenggam tongkat sihir di balik selimut, jika Tom melakukan sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan.

“Ah, kau mengalami rabun jauh.” Tom mengangguk-angguk. “Kau boleh kembali tidur. Maaf karena aku mengganggumu.” Wajah Tom datar dan ia mundur.

Harry melihat Tom yang kembali ke tempat tidurnya dan memakai selimut, siap-siap untuk tidur.

.

Harry memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk mendapatkan ketiga Horcrux tersebut _sekaligus_ buku _diary_ Tom Riddle, karena di masa lalu, Horcrux yang itu belum hancur, dan ia takut kalau itu akan memengaruhi hal-hal di masa depan.

Suatu hari saat berada di kelas, anak-anak diminta untuk mengulang pelajaran mantra Patronus di pelajaran Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Tom, siswa tercerdas yang Asrama Slytherin sekaligus Hogwarts miliki, hanya mampu memberikan sinar keperakan yang nyaris seperti asap. Harry Potter bisa mengeluarkan Patronusnya dengan mudah dalam waktu lima menit.

Tom menemui Harry saat kelas berakhir.

“Apa yang kau lakukan?” tuding Tom, menahan Harry saat pemuda itu nyaris meninggalkan kelas.

“Aku … mengucapkan mantra _Expecto Patronus_ ,” jawab Harry. “Itu yang diajarkan Profesor, bukan?”

Tom menggelengkan kepala. “Mantra Patronus membutuhkan memori bahagia.”

Harry mengangguk. “Betul. Dan apa memori bahagiamu, Tom?”

Sebelum Tom sempat menjawab, Harry mendorong Tom perlahan agar ia bisa pergi dari sana. Ada senyum yang tak pudar dari wajahnya.

Harry unggul beberapa hal dari Tom, itulah yang ia ketahui.

.

Penyihir dengan ilmu hitam akan kesulitan untuk mengeluarkan Patronus. Dalam berbagai kasus, penyihir hitam bahkan tak bisa mengeluarkan Patronus sama sekali.

Tom mengingat hal itu dari salah satu buku-buku tua yang pernah dibacanya, kemudian ia mendengus.

Apa pedulinya tentang Patronus? Hanya binatang tak berwujud yang tak mempunyai manfaat di kehidupannya.

Dan memang sudah jalannya untuk bertemu dengan Horcrux, dan menjadikan Horcrux sebagai penyimpanan jiwa-jiwanya yang abadi.

.

Pada musim dingin saat semua orang berlibur dan beberapa siswa Hogwarts pulang, Harry Potter tetap tinggal di Hogwarts.

Tom yang melihat hal itu agak heran. Pasalnya, keluarga Potter cukup terkenal sebagai keluarga Darah Murni yang memiliki harta berlimpah, sehingga memiliki siswa bermarga Potter untuk tetap tinggal di Hogwarts adalah suatu tanda tanya besar.

“Potter,” panggilnya, saat melihat Harry sedang menulis sesuatu di perkamen.

“Tom.” Harry mengangguk, kemudian menggunakan tongkat sihirnya untuk menggulung perkamen dengan rapi.

“Kau tidak pulang?”

“Rumahku di Hogwarts—“ Harry cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya, “—saat ini. Keluargaku pergi berlibur ke tempat sanak saudara yang lain, dan aku lebih memilih di sini.”

Tom pun sama, merasa bahwa Hogwarts adalah benar-benar rumahnya, namun ia mempunyai kegiatan lain saat itu. Ia mengepak koper-kopernya dan melipat baju-bajunya dengan apik.

“Apa rencana liburanmu, Tom?”

Tom mengangkat bahu. “Aku akan pergi kerja sambilan.”

“Kerja sambilan?”

“Hanya sebuah toko kecil di pojok Diagon Alley.” Senyumnya terulas lagi; senyum yang begitu sempurna sehingga terlihat begitu palsu. Sepasang sudut matanya tak bergerak sedikit pun. “ _See you,_ Potter.”

“ _See you_.” Harry melambaikan tangannya pada Tom; pandangannya tak lepas sampai punggung itu menjauh dan tak terlihat sama sekali.

.

.

.

**_chapter iii_ **

.

Memasuki musim dingin, Tom bisa melihat uap-uap salju yang terembus di napasnya. Langkah-langkah kakinya tenang menginjak tanah yang semakin lama semakin dingin, sesekali sepatu tebalnya terkena salju.

Kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam mantel. Ia menyipitkan mata saat melihat tanda tulisan yang agak memburam. Saat mendekat, tulisan itu terbaca sebagai _Knocturn Alley_. Jalan yang ada di belakang tanda jalan tersebut gelap, dengan suara dari kodok mengorek dan burung hantu berkicauan.

Sampai akhirnya ia melihat sebuah perapian raksasa yang sudah dingin—atau itulah perumpamaannya—karena sebenarnya itu adalah toko penyihir yang diberikan penerangan remang-remang. Kaca yang terlihat di toko tersebut menampilkan sebuah potongan tangan yang sudah keriput di atas bantalan kecil. Di sebelahnya terdapat kartu-kartu berjejer yang terlmur oleh darah, dan satu mata yang terbuat dari kaca.

Dari apa yang terlihat di luar, dinding-dinding toko itu menggantungkan topeng-topeng dengan wajah bengis, juga tampak tulang-tulang manusia dan instrumen-instrumen musik yang berkarat.

Tom menapak lebih dekat, dan ada lekukan di sudut bibirnya; matanya menatap dingin.

Itu adalah toko Borgin dan Burkes.

Ia teringat lagi akan Horcrux dan tujuannya ke toko ini.

Banyak sekali barang-barang menarik di Borgin dan Burkes yang tidak ditemui oleh orang lain, dan akan sangat menyenangkan jika jiwa-jiwanya yang terbagi bisa tersimpan ke dalam artefak kuno dan unik yang tidak dimiliki orang lain.

.

Harry mengamati Pembalik Waktu yang ada di tangannya dengan teliti.

Benda ini tidak pernah lepas dari genggamannya selama ia berada di Hogwarts tahun 1943. Ia bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi dengan teman-temannya di masa depan, dan bagaimana ia bisa membawa seluruh Horcrux tanpa harus melawan Tom.

Tom Riddle, menurutnya, adalah sosok pemuda yang tak pernah merasakan kasih sayang tulus—sehingga apa yang ia pikirkan adalah ambisi, kekuatan, dan apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membuat ‘negara’ baru yang lebih sempurna di matanya.

Harry merasa ada denyut aneh di dada, kemudian menggelengkan kepala.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini adalah mencari buku harian Tom Riddle untuk dihancurkan.

Jelas karena Tom saat ini belum mengenal Lucius Malfoy, benda itu masih berada di tangan Tom. Permasalahannya, di mana?

Ia mulai bangkit berdiri dari Ruang Rekreasi Asrama Slytherin. Saat pertama kali memasuki ruangan ini, ia merasa janggal; begitu berbeda situasi antara Ruang Rekreasi Asrama Gryffindor yang hangat dan ramai, dengan Slytherin yang begitu dingin, lembap, dan sepi.

Namun kini ia mulai terbiasa. Mungkin karena sudah terbiasa tanpa teman-temannya selama kurang lebih enam bulan.

Memikirkan kondisi tersebut membuat kepalanya sakit, sehingga ia benar-benar harus bergerak sebelum Tom Riddle kembali ke Hogwarts.

Seharusnya dari sejarah dan cerita yang ia ketahui, musim dingin tahun keenam Tom Riddle adalah waktu dimana Tom memperoleh Piala Hufflepuff dan Liontin Slytherin dari Hepzibah Smith, setelahnya Tom akan kembali ke Hogwarts, satu-satunya rumah yang ia miliki.

Harry memejamkan mata.

Ada satu kemungkinan ruangan di Hogwarts yang menjadi tempat persembunyian buku harian Tom Riddle.

Saat ia membuka matanya, ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

.

“Riddle,” panggil Burke di tokonya yang apek dan lembap. Tom yang sedang membersihkan sebuah tulang mendongak dari objek yang bersangkutan. “Riddle, aku ingin kau ke rumah Hepzibah Smith,” lanjut Mr Burke, bibirnya menyunggingkan seringai licik.

“Hepzibah Smith?” tanya Tom dengan satu alis yang terangkat.

“Kau tau, nyonya muda yang sangat menyenangimu itu, yang sering datang ke sini dengan barang-barang antik.”

Ah, ya, sekarang Tom ingat. Wanita itu sering datang ke toko Burgin dan Burkes, sering berdiskusi dengan Mr Burke. Tapi, Hepzibah Smith sangat menyenangi Tom—siapa yang tidak menyenangi sosok muda dan tampan di tengah-tengah toko yang suram di Knockturn Alley?

Belum lagi Tom Riddle selalu sopan dan tersenyum padanya, membuat Hepzibah semakin senang dan semakin sering berkunjung.

“Ada apa dengan Hepzibah Smith?”

“Dia memiliki armor yang dibuat oleh para goblin. Jika aku memilikinya, bayangkan betapa berharganya barang itu di toko ini. Sesuatu yang baru, yang lebih megah.”

Ada ketamakan dalam suara Mr Burke yang sangat dikenal Tom.

Keserakahan yang sama yang ada dalam dirinya.

“Jika kau yang membujuk, ada kemungkinan ia akan luluh dan akan mau untuk bernegosiasi lebih lanjut kepadaku.”

Tom mengangguk, dan dengan itu ia meninggalkan toko Burke menuju kediaman Smith.

.

“Oh, Tom sayangku,” ujar Hepzibah Smith dengan nada yang panjang-panjang dan menatap Tom genit. “Kurasa kau tahu bahwa aku tidak akan menjual armor dari goblin itu. Barang itu sangat sulit kudapat, dan begitu banyak rintangan yang harus kulalui demi sebuah armor. Jadi, semahal apa pun Mr. Burke ingin membelinya, tidak akan kuberikan.”

“Madam Smith,” sahut Tom sopan. “Aku mengerti, namun keuntungan akan diberikan kepada Anda lebih besar, dan Madam Smith bisa membeli barang lain, yang bisa mengalahkan armor dari goblin itu.” Tom melanjutkan, “Mr. Burke sangat memercayai saya. Saya sangat diandalkan untuk membujuk Anda ....”

Hepzibah Smith menghela napas panjang. Ia bangkit berdiri dari sofa kesayangannya, kemudian memasuki kamar yang berada di ujung ruangan.

Tom melihat sekeliling. Rumah mewah, berbagai macam dekorasi mahal ada di dalamnya, dengan karpet bulu dan sofa-sofa kualitas paling tinggi.

Mungkin uang yang ditawarkan Mr. Burke tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan seluruh kekayaan Hepzibah Smith.

“Tom.”

Tom mendongak, melihat sosok besar Hepzibah Smith yang kembali duduk, ada dua barang asing yang dipegang di masing-masing tangannya.

“Kau bisa menjaga rahasia, bukan, Tom? Kau akan berjanji kalau kau tidak akan memberitahu Mr. Burke mengenai hal ini?”

Tom memerhatikan kedua benda itu.

Piala elegan dengan emblem H yang sangat dikenalnya, begitu familier, di saat yang sama agak terasing.

Satu lagi adalah liontin dengan huruf S yang sangat, sangat, ia kenal dan menjadi jati dirinya sampai saat ini.

“Dia tidak akan membiarkan hidupku tenang jika dia tahu aku memberitahumu. Aku tidak akan menjual benda-benda ini, Tom, tidak kepada siapa pun, termasuk Mr. Burke.”

Jelas barang-barang peninggalan Pendiri Hogwarts jauh lebih menarik, lebih unik, dan lebih transenden, dibandingkan barang-barang di toko Burgin dan Burkes.

Butuh beberapa menit sampai Tom memutuskan apa yang akan dilakukannya.

Hal yang diingatnya adalah tongkat sihir yang diacungkan, teriakan, gelap, cangkir kopi yang tumpah, Peri Rumah jelek dan tua yang berada di sana, memori palsu, dan akhirnya Tom mengambil dua benda itu dari tangan Hepzibah Smith yang tubuhnya sudah dingin dan kaku.

.

“Harry Potter.”

Harry yang sedang berada di Ruang Rekreasi Asrama Slytherin sedikit terkejut mendengar suara itu tiba-tiba, walaupun ia sudah memprediksinya. Ia menoleh, melihat Tom Riddle yang tampan, wajahnya yang tersenyum tipis—dengan mata yang benar-benar tersenyum, dan tangan pucat Tom meletakkan sesuatu di sakunya.

Mungkin Piala Hufflepuff dan Liontin Slytherin yang sudah didapatkannya, diperkecil dan disembunyikan di dalam saku. Harry tak tahu bagaimana Tom menyembunyikannya nanti.

“Tom, kukira kau akan kembali bersama dengan anak-anak lainnya.”

Tom Riddle mendekat, sepasang mata cokelatnya menyorotkan sinar yang lain.

Lengan Tom Riddle terjulur ke arah Harry, kemudian Tom menatap Harry dalam.

Ada jeda yang cukup lama sampai akhirnya Tom menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, hidungnya menyentuh hidung Harry; bibir mereka bertemu. Lembut, tidak diprediksi oleh Harry sebelumnya, dan ada sesuatu yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya—hangat.

“Kau percaya padaku, Harry,” bisik Tom di telinga Harry tanpa melepaskan tangannya di leher Harry. “Tidak ada yang pernah mengatakan hal itu kepadaku sebelumnya.”

Harry tertegun, dan untuk beberapa sekon tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya, bahkan hanya untuk sekadar berbicara.

“Awalnya aku tidak percaya padamu,” lanjut Tom, mengelus wajah Harry dengan jari-jemari yang dingin. “Selama ini kukira kau pesuruh Dumbledore, tiba-tiba datang dari Durmstrang, begitu dekat dengannya ... ditempatkan di kamar yang sama denganku ... tapi kau berkata bahwa kau percaya padaku, Harry.” Tom mencium telinga Harry. “Kau memberitahuku tentang Horcrux tentang apa yang kau tahu tanpa keraguan. Mungkin kedatanganmu di sini memang untuk bersamaku.”

Tom mundur sedikit untuk melihat wajah Harry yang terdiam. Ia melihat bagaimana napas Harry yang begitu teratur, sepasang mata hijaunya yang dilapisi lensa kontak transparan dan bibir yang sedikit terbuka.

Apa yang Harry katakan selanjutnya adalah, “ya, aku tidak berbohong, Tom.” Tangan Harry meraih tangan Tom, meletakannya di sana untuk beberapa saat. “Aku memang mempercayaimu, dan masih mempercayaimu.”

.

.

.

**_chapter iv_ **

.

Entah kapan awal mulanya dan bagaimana bisa terjadi, ciuman-ciuman itu mulai terjadi di sela-sela aktivitas mereka—

 

—Tom yang biasanya akan memulai terlebih dahulu, dan terkadang Harry mencuri ciuman kecil di sudut bibir sebelum akhirnya berjalan menjauh.

 

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa kau bisa sedekat itu dengan Riddle," ucap Malfoy suatu hari, ada nada dengki yang tersirat di setiap silabelnya.

 

"Tidak sedekat itu," Harry menjawab lugas, menandai beberapa kalimat di perkamennya. Dia sudah melalui tugas-tugas ini yang kurang lebih sama, meskipun dengan profesor yang berbeda.

 

"Oh, ya? Aku melihat kemarin Riddle menungguimu setelah makan malam, lalu kalian entah ke mana, berdua saja."

 

"Ke perpustakaan. Kenapa kau jadi ingin tahu sekali?"

 

Hal itu dengan efektif membungkam mulut besar Malfoy. 

 

Tom Riddle berada di sudut ruangan, tertawa kecil dengan kilatan yang berbeda di matanya.

 

.

 

Tom Riddle tidak seharusnya merasakan cinta dan kasih sayang.

 

Itulah yang ia pikirkan. 

 

Tak ada kekacauan dan anomali bernama cinta, atau perasaan yang sering bertentangan dengan logika di kehidupannya.

 

Namun karena Harry dan semua ciuman yang pernah mereka bagi, Tom tidak merasa semua itu hal yang aneh.

 

Saat malam hari telah tiba dan teman-teman sekamar mereka sudah tertidur, Tom menghampiri tempat tidur Harry.

 

Pemuda itu sudah dibalut selimut, sepasang matanya yang hijau jernih sudah tertutup.

 

"Harry," bisik Tom. "Aku akan pergi sebentar."

 

Tubuh Harry terlonjak di bawah tangannya, seperti terkejut, dan matanya langsung membuka.

 

"Harry, ini aku."

 

"... oh," Harry mengucap pelan saat melihat siluet Tom di atasnya. "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

 

"Nanti akan kuberitahu."

 

Tom membungkuk dan mengecup kelopak mata Harry, mengelus bibirnya dan menciumnya pelan. "Selamat tidur."

 

Harry mengangguk. Apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah kemungkinan besar Tom Riddle menemui Grey Lady dan membicarakan Diadem Ravenclaw.

.

Tengah malam itu juga, saat Tom kembali, Harry masih ada di tempat tidurnya, namun matanya membuka dan ia terjaga terus-terusan.

“Apa yang kau pikirkan?” tanya Tom.

“Tidak ada. Kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau butuhkan?”

“Harry.” Tom menyentuh tangan Harry, meremasnya perlahan. “Kau percaya padaku, bukan?”

Harry mengangguk.

“Kita akan ke Albania,” bisik Tom, “mencari sesuatu yang hilang dan kembali. Untuk sesuatu yang sangat kuingin-inginkan.”

Harry merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Ada perasaan senang dan bersalah dan kalut dan kecewa semua menjadi satu, sebab perjalanan ini akan berakhir, dan semua pengkhianatan akan terungkap.

Namun menahan perasaan emosional yang ingin meluap keluar, Harry mengangguk pelan dan memegang tangan Tom, memberi kekuatan yang sama.

“Aku ikut.”

“Kita tidak bisa berangkat dari Hogwarts.”

Sampai saat ini Harry tidak mengatakan pada Tom mengenai Jubah Gaibnya—lebih aman begitu, mengingat sifat tamak Tom—dan kini mereka mengendap-endap keluar dari Ruang Rekreasi Asrama Slytherin, kemudian aula-aula dan lorong-lorong yang sepi. Tangan mereka bertemu, tongkat sihir berada di tangan lain, bersiaga.

Mereka terus berlari dan berlari sampai ke Aula Depan, menembus pagar yang ditandai menuju Hutan Terlarang—yang dengan mudah mereka atasi dengan tongkat sihir dan pengetahuan mereka—dan terus, terus, terus sampai berada di titik terjauh, menghindari binatang-binatang dan tanaman yang nakal.

“Siap?”

Harry mengangguk. Mereka akan ber _Apparate_ ke Albania, menuju beberapa titik terlebih dahulu sehingga sampai ke sana. Ada cemas dan ketidaksabaran yang bercampur aduk di tubuhnya, dan rasa bahwa semuanya akan berakhir sebentar lagi.

Semuanya memburam saat bibir mereka bertemu, kemudian cahaya yang terang dan redup; tubuh yang berpindah dalam sekejap mata, dan lokasi yang sepenuhnya berbeda.

Saat mereka berpijak kembali, hanya ada udara panas pekat yang ada di sekeliling mereka. Tom mengangguk pada Harry, dan mereka kembali melompati titik tertentu sampai akhirnya berhenti di sebuah tempat.

Sinar matahari menampakkan cahayanya sedikit di kaki langit. Tom melihat sekeliling, hanya ada pohon dengan jarak yang tak terlalu dekat di sekitar mereka.

“Apa yang kau cari?”

Tom menggeleng.

Mereka berjalan dengan menggenggam tongkat sihir di jubah mereka. Kedua pasang kaki terus melangkah di sekitar rerumputan, sampai akhirnya Tom melihat sesuatu.

Pohon dengan lubang yang tak begitu terlihat jelas jika tidak dilihat dengan jeli.

Ia melangkah lebih cepat dan akhirnya berlari, menghampiri pohon tersebut, menjamah sesuatu di dalamnya, dan mengeluarkannya perlahan-lahan.

Tiara yang sangat cantik, dengan emblem R yang terlihat jelas di ukirannya dan motif-motif elegan untuk seorang ratu.

Diadem Ravenclaw, yang selama ini mereka cari. Ada di depannya kini.

Namun Diadem Ravenclaw tersebut utuh, murni, tidak tercampur jiwa hitam milik Voldemort.

Tom mengangkat Diadem Ravenclaw dengan tangan yang terulur; begitu mulia, sepasang matanya bersinar-sinar. “Aku mendapatkannya, Harry,” ia berbisik, terlihat begitu bahagia setelahnya, “aku berhasil.”

Harry mengangguk. “Ya, Tom … kau berhasil.”

Dengan itu mereka kembali ke Hogwarts, berjalan kembali ke Kastel Hogwarts, menuju Ruang Rekreasi Asrama Slytherin yang masih sunyi senyap. Tidak ada orang yang berada di sana pada dini hari.

Tom Riddle menyihir Diadem Ravenclaw itu agar bergerak dan tersimpan di dalam kopernya, sementara ia masih menahan Harry di Ruang Rekreasi.

Ia merengkuh tubuh Harry; Harry terkesiap, kemudian tangannya melemah, jatuh dalam pelukan Tom. Mereka berdua kini saling menindih di salah satu sofa Ruang Rekreasi, sepasang netra hijau dengan iris cokelat tua yang menemukan satu sama lain.

Tom kini berada di atas tubuh Harry, dan ia mencium Harry; kali ini lebih dalam, lebih liar, lebih memasukinya. Tangan kanannya di kepala Harry, sementara Harry menggunakan tangan kiri untuk mendorong Tom kepada dirinya, dan mereka semakin dekat sampai tidak bisa bernapas.

“Tom—“

Jubah mulai terbuka, tongkat sihir diletakkan di sisi terjauh; sepatu-sepatu yang dilepaskan, kemudian napas yang tertahan dan kecupan di wajah, telinga, leher, bibir. Berulang-ulang.

Jari Tom menyusuri dada telanjang Harry sampai ke perut, kemudian tangannya melepaskan ikat pinggang dan celana Harry. Ada sentuhan di paha dan bagian sensitif yang membuat Harry mengerang.

Napas yang pendek-pendek, lidah yang bermain, kemudian posisi yang berbalik—Tom dengan cepat menjatuhkan hal itu lagi, dengan Harry di hadapannya, wajah memerah, terlihat tetes peluh yang mengalir di dahinya.

Sudut-sudut bibir Tom melengkung, dan akhirnya, entah beberapa sekon setelah itu, Tom mengucapkannya untuk pertama kali, “aku mencintaimu, Harry.”

Dia seharusnya tidak merasakan cinta.

Mungkin hal itu akan mengganggu keseimbangan hidupnya.

Namun tidak dengan sekarang. Tidak dengan kulit mereka yang saling bertemu, kaki yang membelit satu sama lain menolak untuk dilepaskan, tidak dengan tubuh mereka yang bersatu dengan gerakan yang berulang-ulang—sama, sejalan, hanya untuk diciptakan satu sama lain.

“Aku tahu, Tom.”

Harry bisa merasakan Tom berdenyut di dalam dirinya. Bersatu.

Dan ia tahu tak ada yang salah dengan perasaannya. Semua begitu wajar. Semua begitu _benar_.

Mereka menginginkan itu bersama-sama, dan mereka sampai di titik terakhir juga bertepatan dengan sentuhan halus tangan Tom di kepalanya.

“Aku mencintaimu juga,” bisik Harry, dan matanya terpejam setelahnya.

.

Harry tak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah itu, selain bahwa tubuhnya sudah dipindahkan ke tempat tidurnya, matahari sudah beranjak naik, dan seragam tadi malam sudah terpakai lengkap di fisiknya.

Ia merasakan bahwa yang tadi malam itu bukan mimpi.

Kepalanya sibuk memikirkan probabilitas-probabilitas apa yang Tom lakukan tadi malam, dan kemungkinan terbesar jatuh kepada Diadem Ravenclaw yang kini sudah tak terlihat di mana pun.

Sebentar lagi.

Sebentar lagi dan misi Harry di zaman waktu ini akan selesai.

Ia menyibakkan selimutnya, mencari-cari sosok Tom yang tidak ada di kamar.

“Malfoy, kau melihat Riddle?”

Malfoy yang sedang menyusun perkamen-perkamennya menggeleng. “Tidak melihatnya sejak aku bangun. Mungkin sudah ke perpustakaan. Kenapa? Akhirnya Riddle tidak melaporkan apa pun lagi kepadamu?”  kekeh Malfoy dengan menyebalkan, sepasang matanya menyipit dan memerhatikan Harry yang mencengkeram tongkat sihirnya.

“Bukan urusanmu,” sahut Harry, kemudian ia menyusun barang-barangnya dengan rapi. Hari ini mungkin hari terakhir ia berada di kamar Asrama Slytherin, dan entah bagaimana itu begitu aneh, dia sudah melewatkan hampir satu tahun di sini.

Bersama Tom.

Mengukir kenangan dan memori yang jelas-jelas berbeda dengan lini masa zaman depan.

Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang.

Ia harus mencari Tom Riddle.

.

Harry mencarinya di lorong-lorong sekitar bawah tanah, melompati beberapa tangga menuju kelas-kelas kosong, kemudian ke Menara Astronomi, dan tidak ada yang melihat Tom.

Ia harus tahu di mana Tom meletakkan Piala Hufflepuff, Liontin Slytherin, dan Diadem Ravenclaw. Ia sudah tahu letak buku harian Tom Riddle, jadi ia harus membawa keempatnya sekaligus sebelum semuanya menjadi kacau.

Ia merasa sangat bingung, karena ada perasaan lain yang menghampiri saat ia berpikir untuk mengkhianati Tom.

Tanpa sadar, kakinya berjalan menuju perpustakaan.

Ia membuka pintu besar itu, memperlihatkan ruangan perpustakaan besar yang nyaris kosong.

“Harry.”

Harry berbalik, melihat Tom yang sudah berada di belakangnya.

Tom sudah membelah jiwanya. Lagi. Harry bisa melihatnya; ada sedikit luka di telinga dalam Tom, entah bagaimana ia melakukannya.

“Tom, apa yang kau lakukan?”

“Aku melakukan hal yang kau percayakan padaku.”

Harry terdiam beberapa saat. Tom menyentuh pundak Harry selama sepersekian detik, lalu mereka mengarah ke Aula Besar, sarapan, dan menghadiri kelas-kelas.

Seperti tidak ada yang terjadi.

Seperti semuanya baik-baik saja di antara semua kekacauan yang tersembunyi berlapis-lapis di dalam Hogwarts.

“Aku akan ke perpustakaan sebentar,” ujar Tom, saat kelas terakhir mereka, Ramuan, sudah selesai. Harry memegangi perkamen-perkamen yang dititipkan oleh Profesor Slughorn kepadanya.

“Apa yang kau cari?” tanya Harry. “Semuanya … semuanya sudah kau dapatkan, ‘kan?”

Tom mengangguk. “Aku hanya ingin mengetahui lebih banyak lagi. Aku duluan.”

Harry menggunakan tongkat sihirnya untuk menggulung perkamen dan melayang di hadapannya. Profesor Slughorn meminta Harry mengantarkan tugas-tugas itu ke ruangannya.

Saat berjalan menuju ruang bawah tanah, ia melihat sosok Profesor Dumbledore yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan Horace Slughorn.

“Harry,” sapa Dumbledore riang, ia mengelus-elus janggutnya yang panjang. “Sudah lama sekali tidak melihatmu, eh?”

“Um, saya baru saja mengikuti kelas Transfigurasi kemarin bersamamu, Profesor.”

Profesor Dumbledore berdeham, kemudian mengajak Harry ke sisi lain, dimana posisi mereka tak kasatmata dari murid-murid atau pun Profesor yang lewat.

“Kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau butuhkan, Harry?” tanya Dumbledore pelan. “Sudah cukup lama kau berada di sini, aku takut ada ketidakseimbangan yang terjadi di lini masa milikmu. Mereka sedang berperang melawan _nya_ , bukan?”

Harry mengangguk. “Mungkin hari ini, Profesor, aku akan kembali.”

Dumbledore tak terlihat terkejut sedikit pun. “Aku tahu kau tak menyangka hal itu, Harry.”

Harry mengangkat alisnya. “Hal apa, Profesor?”

“Hal yang membuat dirimu bimbang dan membuatmu tidak membenci Tom. Namun harus kau tahu, ada pengorbanan di setiap cinta. Semua memiliki harga yang harus dibayar, dan apa yang ingin kau dapatkan mungkin bukanlah yang kau butuhkan.”

Harry membuka mulutnya, namun Dumbledore mengangkat tangan.

“Tak perlu membantah, Harry … aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu apa yang pernah kukatakan saat pertama kali kita bertemu.”

“Konsistensi,” tukas Harry.”

“Konsistensi, betul, dengan apa yang ingin kau lakukan dan apa yang kau perjuangkan. Perasaan, _nak_ , kadang begitu aneh dan jangan biarkan perasaan memengaruhi keputusanmu.”

Ada sorot sedih di mata Dumbledore, yang terlihat dari kacamata separuh bulannya.

“Oh iya, aku akan mengembalikan ini.” Dumbledore memberikan kacamata Harry yang sudah dilapisi pelindung. “Mungkin kau akan tetap ingin membutuhkannya, jika tidak betah dengan lensa kontak.”

Harry mengambil kacamata itu. Lensa kontak memang membuat matanya tidak nyaman kadang-kadang. Ia segera memasukkan kacamata ke dalam saku jubahnya.

“ _Well_ , aku harus pergi.” Dumbledore menepuk pundak Harry pelan, kemudian tersenyum lebar. “Jaga dirimu baik-baik, apa pun yang akan terjadi pada hari ini dan seterusnya.”

“Profesor!” panggil Harry, berupaya berlari mengejarnya. “Profesor, tunggu—“

Namun yang terlihat hanyalah jubah Dumbledore yang melesat pergi dari salah satu tangga.

.

Sampai tengah malam, Harry tak melihat Tom kembali ke Asrama Slytherin saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu di depan kelas Ramuan.

Harry menyiapkan Jubah Gaib, tas yang bisa menampung barang apa pun di dalamnya—seperti milik Hermione Granger—serta tongkat sihirnya, dan ia mulai menapaki lantai perlahan-lahan.

Ia akan ke Ruang Kebutuhan terlebih dahulu, mencari buku harian Tom Riddle di bagian ruangan tempat barang-barang disembunyikan.

Di lantai tujuh, ia mondar-mandir selama tiga kali di depan ruangan itu, dan pintu Ruang Kebutuhan membuka.

Sepatunya bergema di dalam ruangan, mengisi bilik-bilik yang sunyi. Rak-rak tinggi dengan berbagai jenis barang yang dijejalkan berada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Harry hafal tempat dimana buku harian Tom Riddle diletakkan saat ia pertama kali ke sini di tahun ajaran masa lalu, sehingga ia akan ke sana terlebih dahulu.

Ia berbelok ke kanan dan menyusuri rak ketiga dari sana.

Buku itu tak mencolok dibandingkan barang-barang lainnya, terletak begitu saja: lusuh, pucat, yang dilengkapi oleh sihir hitam.

Saat Harry menyentuhnya, ia bisa merasakan denyut jantung yang aneh dari buku itu, dan ia segera memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

Tiga barang lagi.

Matanya menyusuri rak-rak itu dengan saksama. Menggunakan mantra _Accio_ jelas tidak mempan, karena jika itu terjadi, sudah sejak lama barang-barang itu ditemukan oleh para pendahulu mereka.

Sepasang netra hijaunya melihat bentuk tiara yang miring, diletakkan di atas sebuah buku berwarna biru tua yang terlhat terlalu biasa. Tiara itu begitu berdebu dan banyak sarang laba-laba sehingga tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa itu adalah Diadem Ravenclaw.

Butuh waktu yang agak lama sampai Harry bisa menemukan Piala Hufflepuff, karena terlihat saru dengan piala-piala bekas yang lain—Harry memeriksanya satu per satu, bisa saja Tom menyihirnya sedemikian rupa untuk mengelabui mata yang lain.

Memang begitu bodoh keputusan Tom saat ini untuk meletakkan semua jiwanya di satu tempat; Harry berspekulasi bahwa ini mungkin karena belum ada tempat yang tepat bagi Tom. Ia sendiri belum keluar dari Hogwarts, dan meletakkannya di panti asuhan akan menjadi pertanyaan besar.

Piala Hufflepuff tergeletak di sebelah toples yang berisi bungkus-bungkus permen bekas, seperti gelas yang rusak dan tidak terpakai lagi. Harry memeriksa piala itu, berulang kali, menyadari bahwa ya, jiwa Tom ada di sana, dan ia memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

Satu lagi, dan semuanya akan berakhir.

Ia meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa ia harus rasional, perkataan Dumbledore benar, dan kata hatinya harus diabaikan untuk saat ini.

(Dan mungkin, untuk di saat-saat krusial lainnya dimana tidak ada kata dan perasaan bodoh seperti cinta).

Jubah Gaib Harry terbuka sedikit saat Harry mengulurkan tangan untuk memegang liontin yang terlihat seperti liontin beremblem Slytherin.

Saat ia mengangkat liontin tersebut, Horcrux terakhir yang ia butuhkan, Jubah Gaibnya terlepas karena ia tak memeganginya sepenuhnya. Baru saja Harry ingin memasukkan liontin itu ke dalam tas, ia mendengar ada suara lain yang menemaninya di ruangan

Sepatu yang mengetuk lantai.

Harry memutarkan tubuhnya, melihat sosok tinggi Tom di sana, wajahnya mengeras.

“Harry,” ia mengeja setiap katanya dengan pelan. “Apa. Yang. Kau. Lakukan. Di. Sini.”

Harry menggeleng. “Tom, aku tidak mau memulai ini—“

“Letakkan liontin Slytherin itu,” pinta Tom, nadanya mendesak, urgen, tidak ingin dibantah.

“Aku tidak bisa,” Harry menjawab, mulai memasukkan liontin itu ke dalam tasnya.

Cahaya merah melesat, nyaris mengenai tangan Harry, namun itu cukup untuk membuat Harry menjatuhkan tas kecilnya yang kini berada di ujung kaki.

“Aku sudah menduga kau adalah kacung Dumbledore,” desis Tom, “selama ini kau memata-mataiku, Harry? Merasa di atas angin karena berhasil membuatku membongkar seluruhnya, berhasil … berhasil—“

Mata Tom memerah, karena amarah yang tak terbendung dan pengkhianatan yang tak bisa diungkapkan. “Aku melihatmu tadi bercakap-cakap dengan Dumbledore, entah membicarakan apa, dan ia menyerahkan sesuatu kepadamu … lalu malam ini kau ke sini, untuk mengambil semuanya.”

“Aku mungkin berbohong mengenai banyak hal, Tom,” teriak Harry, “tapi ada satu hal yang aku katakana jujur!”

“Aku tak bisa lagi percaya padamu!” raung Tom, kemudian mulai menyerang Harry. Harry membungku,, menghindari sinar-sinar yang melesat di kepalanya, dan tangannya menyambar tas. Tom melangkah semakin cepat, menyebutkan berbagai mantra yang menyebabkan benda-benda di rak tinggi mulai jatuh.

“Aku tidak mau melawanmu.” Harry berlari ke belakang rak yang lain. Tom segera menggunakan rak itu untuk menimpa Harry—Harry segera melompat ke bagian ruangan yang lain. “Tolong jangan membuat ini semakin sulit untukku!”

“Kau yang membuat semuanya sulit! Memang seharusnya tidak ada yang boleh mengacaukan rencana sempurna tanpa campur aduk orang asing,” Tom meracau, gerakan-gerakannya sedikit tak terkendali. “kukira ada orang yang benar-benar percaya padaku. Ternyata tidak ada. Tidak ada.”

Harry berusaha mengatur napasnya yang tak teratur. “Tom—“

“Kau adalah kehadiran terburuk yang pernah ada di hidupku, Harry.”

“Aku tahu,” ujar Harry, “aku tahu, dan aku ke sini untuk menyelamatkanmu, Tom.”

“Kau tidak menyelamatkanku. Kau hanya mengambil apa yang kau inginkan dan pergi.”

Harry menggelengkan kepala. “Kau bisa memperbaiki semuanya dari awal. Menciptakan kehidupan yang baru, tanpa harus mengikuti jejakmu yang lain—maksudku, ada jalan lain, dan semuanya tak harus dari sihir hitam.”

“ _Stupefy_!” Tom menyerang Harry, namun Harry, yang sudah terbiasa dalam pertarungan dan kondisi perang, menghindar dengan mudah.

Tom semakin mendekat. “Kenapa kau tidak mau menyerangku, Harry?”

Harry tidak mengeluarkan suara apa pun. Rak-rak semakin runtuh, barang-barang berjatuhan dan menumpuk di kakinya.

“Jawab!” desak Tom.

“Karena aku tidak berbohong,” sahut Harry, kini tongkat sihir sudah berada di tangannya, dan tangannya yang satu lagi menggenggam Pembalik Waktu dengan erat, sebab momen ini sudah tiba. “Aku tidak berbohong kalau aku bilang aku _mencintai_ mu, Tom, dan akan terus begitu.”

Di saat yang bersamaan, serangan Tom berhenti.

Ada kilat yang aneh di matanya, sampai akhirnya tongkat sihirnya terangkat lagi.

Namun Harry Potter dengan mantra andalannya, _Expelliarmus_ , segera melucuti tongkat sihir Tom dari pemiliknya. Saat tongkat sihir Tom terjatuh, selama sepesekian detik yang mampu Harry kumpulkan, ia segera memutar Pembalik Waktunya, menyebutkan waktu dan tempat dimana ia harus kembali, dan hanya menyisakan abu yang berputar saat ia menghilang dari tempatnya.

.

.

.

**_chapter v_ **

.

Harry merasa kepalanya seperti dihantam palu godam berkali-kali dan matanya seperti dicolok keluar.

Ia mengerjap. Karena tekanan dari Pembalik Waktu, lensa kontaknya lepas dari kedua matanya—atau mungkin Dumbledore yang mengaturnya demikian, sehingga Harry hanya memakainya di masa lalu. Itulah sebabnya Dumbledore mengembalikan kacamatanya.

Harry mendengar suara-suara langkah kaki yang mendekat dan sentuhan di pundak.

“Harry?”

“Kau tidak apa-apa?”

“Apa yang terjadi?”

“Kau sudah mendapatkan semuanya?”

Ia melihat sekeliling, dan menyadari bahwa ada beberapa teman-temannya yang kini hadir di Grimmauld Place: Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, dan Cho Chang.

“Aku—“ Harry menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan mengeluarkan kacamatanya terlebih dahulu. Penglihatannya jauh lebih jelas. Ia berdeham, “—aku sudah mendapatkannya.”

Ia mengeluarkan tas miliknya yang berisi Horcrux-Horcrux milik Voldemort.

“Berapa lama aku pergi?”

“Nyaris satu jam, Harry, saat Ginny mengirimkan Patronus itu,” Hermione menjawab, matanya merah dan bengkak, mungkin habis menangis. Rambut dan bajunya berantakan, ada tongkat sihir yang tergenggam di tangan. “Berapa lama kau berada di sana sebenarnya?”

“Satu tahun ajaran hampir berakhir. Waktu tidak bekerja selaras di masa lalu dan masa kini.”

Kingsley mengangguk. Minerva mendekati Harry, memeriksa tubuhnya, memastikan tidak ada kekurangan satu apa pun, dan bertanya sekali lagi, “kau tidak apa-apa?”

“Aku baik-baik saja, Profesor, terima kasih.” Kepalanya masih terasa ingin pecah, namun ia berusaha melupakan apa yang terjadi sebelum ia kembali ke sini. “Taring-taring Basilisk—“

Luna dan Neville datang membawa tiga taring Basilisk.

“Tidak, empat.”

Arthur mengernyitkan dahi. “Empat?”

“Masih ada buku harian Tom Riddle di masa lalu, sehingga aku mengambilnya lagi supaya bisa dihancurkan.”

Hermione mengangguk. “Ide bagus. Dengan begitu, kemungkinan _dia_ akan tetap hidup setelah ini akan semakin mengecil. Aku akan mengambil taring Basilisk satu lagi.”

Harry mengeluarkan satu-satu Horcrux di dalam tas itu.

Penyihir di sana menatapnya dengan mata membulat dan campur-aduk. Jiwa-jiwa Voldemort berada di depan mereka semua, bersiap untuk dihancurkan. Begitu lemahnya sosok tanpa raga yang benar-benar asli, hanya mengandalkan jiwa-jiwanya yang menopang di sana.

“Aku akan ke Hogwarts,” tukas Harry.

“Apa?” tanya Ron tak percaya. “Apa maksudmu?”

“Ada satu lagi Horcrux milik Voldemort, Ron, dan itu adalah aku. Aku adalah salah satu Horcrux yang dibuatnya secara tak sengaja, karena ia mencoba membunuhku waktu itu, namun malah memasukkan jiwanya ke dalam diriku. Itulah kenapa aku bisa memakai Parseltongue dan membaca pikirannya.”

McGonagall menggeleng. “Harry—“

“Maaf, Profesor, ini adalah satu-satunya cara supaya kita bisa menang.”

“Tidak mungkin,” bisik Hermione, “tidak, Harry, pasti ada cara lain—“

“Harry Potter,” panggil Luna. “Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik, dan kami berterima kasih karena mempunyai seseorang sepertimu. Kau pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik.”

Harry tersenyum. “Terima kasih, Luna. Profesor McGonagall, kita akan ke Hogwarts bersama-sama. Saat Voldemort membunuhku dan semua Horcruxnya hancur, seluruh Profesor bisa langsung menyerangnya di titik terlemahnya, dan semuanya akan selesai.”

Molly mengusap air matanya. “Harry, _dear_.”

“Mrs. Weasley, ini yang terbaik. Maafkan aku.”

“Aku tidak sanggup untuk kehilangan anak lagi ….” Bibirnya bergetar.

“Aku mengerti … jika aku pergi sekarang, maka kemungkinan perang untuk berakhir akan semakin besar … dan keluargamu akan aman, Mrs. Weasley ….”

Harry tak sanggup mendengar isak tangis, air mata, dan berbagai macam tindakan pencegahan agar ia memikirkan keputusannya kembali. Namun memang tak ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukan.

Lagipula, Tom Riddle di masa lalu ….

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu bersama-sama dengan Profesor McGonagall, mereka menembus perapian Floo, menuju Hogwarts.

.

Voldemort sedang duduk di singgasananya di Aula Besar, yang sudah dirombak sedemikian rupa sehingga seperti istana penyihir hitam.

Profesor McGonagall segera berlari ke arah lain untuk menemukan profesor yang lain, sementara Harry, dengan tubuh tegap, berjalan begitu tenang ke arah Voldemort.

“ _My Lord_ ….”

Nott Sr menunjuk Harry Potter yang mengarah kepada mereka.

Melihat hal itu Voldemort berdiri, mata merahnya memicing begitu lama. “Harry … Potter … kini tepat satu jam, dan kau menyerahkan diri ….”

“Aku berada di sini. Bebaskan Hogwarts. Bebaskan teman-temanku. Aku sudah menjadi milikmu sekarang.”

Voldemort tertawa kencang, kemudian tanpa tedeng aling-aling mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya, “ _Avada Kedavra_!”

Sebelum sinar hijau itu tepat mengenai dadanya, Harry memberikan senyumnya yang terakhir. “Terima kasih, Tom.”

.

Ia berada di ruangan yang putih bersih, semua terasa nyaman dan sejuk. Kakinya menginjak awan-awan kapas. Tidak ada darah, pertarungan, dan mayat. Hanya ada dia dan di tempat yang terlihat begitu suci.

“Harry.”

Harry menoleh. Ia melihat sosok Profesor Dumbledore yang berjalan mendekat. “Kau sudah melakukannya?”

Anggukan pelan menyambut pertanyaan tersebut. “Kurasa, aku—kami—kita semua berhasil, Profesor. Mengumpulkan Horcrux-Horcruxnya dan membiarkan jiwanya mati. Aku adalah Horcruxnya yang terakhir, sehingga aku juga harus mati.”

“Kau tidak mati, Harry.”

“Apa?”

“Jiwa Voldemort yang ada di dalammu mati, namun dirimu sungguh masih hidup,” Dumbledore berkata lembut. “Setelah ini, kau akan kembali.”

“Aku bisa kembali?”

“Ya, Harry, kau bisa kembali ke mana pun yang kau mau.”

“Ke mana pun yang aku mau? Meskipun itu melanggar aturan lini masa dan waktu?”

Dumbledore mengelus jenggotnya. “Hmm … jadi itulah yang terjadi, namun aku tidak bisa melarangmu, nak, bila itulah yang kau inginkan.”

“Aku akan ke masa lalu,” sahut Harry. “Menciptakan Alternate Reality yang lain, mengubah jalan pikiran Tom, agar di masa lalu dan di jalan cerita yang lain, Tom tidak akan memikirkan Horcrux, menjalani kehidupannya dengan normal.”

Dumbledore mengangguk. “Selamat menjalani kehidupanmu yang baru, Harry.”

“Profesor?”

“Hm?”

“Terima kasih banyak karena selalu membantuku, kapan pun dan di mana pun. Aku sempat marah karena kau tidak pernah memberikan petunjuk yang jelas, tapi … untuk sekarang … semua sudah jelas. Terima kasih, Profesor.”

Profesor Dumbledore menghilang perlahan, hanya jubah putihnya yang terlihat sampai semuanya hanya menjadi titik abu di mata Harry; dan tubuhnya terlempar ke tempat yang lain.

.

Harry berdiri di ruangan yang tak asing.

Kamar asramanya di Slytherin di tahun keenam bersama Tom Riddle, bedanya kali ini tidak ada anak-anak yang lain, selain hanya Tom yang duduk tanpa melakukan apa pun di tempat tidur.

Begitu sunyi kehadirannya, sehingga Tom yang memiliki sensivitas yang tinggi tidak menyadari kedatangan Harry.

Harry melihat Pembalik Waktu di tangan kiri dan tongkat sihir di tangan kanan.

Ia menggunakan tongkat sihirnya untuk membuat Tom pingsan. Tom yang tidak menyadari hal itu terkena mantra dari serangan Harry begitu saja.

Kini Harry menggunakan berbagai macam mantra yang ia tahu untuk menghancurkan Pembalik Waktu. Ia membantingnya dan menggunakan mantra ledakan yang diredam suaranya, menjadikan Pembalik Waktu hancur berkeping-keping.

Setelah membersihkan sisa-sisa Pembalik Waktu, Harry berbisik, “ _Obliviate_ ,” dan mengarahkannya pada Tom. Ia akan menghapus seluruh memori akan Horcrux. Ia akan menghapus memori tentang bagaimana Tom tidak pernah mendapatkan cinta, karena sesungguhnya masih ada orang yang sangat begitu peduli dan mencintainya.

Saat Tom sudah sadar, hal yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah Harry Potter, menggunakan kacamata.

“Harry?” gumamnya. “Kau memakai kacamata?”

Itu adalah pertanyaan yang membuat Harry tertawa kecil. “Ya, lensa kontak tidak begitu cocok untukku.”

Tom mengerjapkan mata. “Aku tertidur?”

Harry membungkuk dan mendekat padanya. “Ya, kau tertidur, Tom, dan aku sangat merindukanmu.” Harry menyentuh tengkuk Tom, menatap matanya dalam, lalu menciumnya lembut. Adalah momen-momen langka bagi Tom untuk merasakan Harry yang berinisiatif untuk menciumnya pertama kali, namun ia tidak mengeluarkan protes sedikit pun.

“Kau benar, Tom,” ujar Harry, saat ia menarik diri.

“Benar tentang …?”

“Bahwa aku di sini memang ditakdirkan untuk bersamamu.” []

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih banyak untuk Rey yang memercayai saya mengolah timetravel!AU untuk tom dan harry. honestly i didn't expect that i can enjoy this one very much. Tom dan Harry bukan OTP saya, tapi mereka punya relationship yang khas di setiap buku :)) well.


End file.
